Comme un ciel étoilé
by Kokechi
Summary: Pansy est une étoile. Hermione est une comète. Et jamais Blaise n'attrapera Luna... OS PP/RW, HG/DM, LL/BZ


**Hey ! Me revoici avec un OS qui combine plusieurs passés. Je ne suis pas très claire, vous comprendrez mieux en lisant.**

 **Bisous !**

* * *

Il y a de ces femmes qui sont des étoiles. Elles resteront à vos côtés jusque dans l'au delà, vous secondant quand le besoin s'en fait sentir. Pansy Parkinson est une de ces femmes, et Ronald Weasley l'a remarqué. Il l'a abordée avec ce mélange touchant de franchise, de timidité et de maladresse :

-Ah, euh, Parkinson ? Je veux dire, Pansy ? Je sais qu'on est ennemis, enfin je veux dire, on est pas amis, mais je me suis dit que quand tu parlais à la fouine... euh, à Malefoy, tu avais l'air sympa. Est-ce que tu viendrais à Pré-au-Lard avec moi le week-end prochain ? C'est pas un piège ou une blague débile, quoi que 'Mione arrête pas de me traiter d'imbécile, enfin bref ce n'est pas le sujet. Je te le demande sincèrement, pas pour une farce, un moyen de te faire du mal, un pari, ni rien. Je sais que je suis pas très crédible, vu toutes les amabilités qu'on s'échange tous les deux jours, mais je propose un cessez-le-feu. Tu peux dire non, hein, je comprendrais. MAis te moque pas de moi, d'accord ? C'est pas parce que t'es dans une maison de menteu-... Oublie. C'est oui pour Pré-au-lard ?

\- Euh... D'accord ? avait répondu une Pansy un peu perdue.

Elle avait fini par tomber sous le charme maladroit du jeune homme, tandis que celui-ci été séduit par cette Pansy souriante et affectueuse, peu sûre d'elle et en manque d'affection.

Désormais, Ron vit avec une étoile à ces côtés, qui illuminera son horizon même une fois passée la mort.

* * *

Il y a de ces femmes qui sont des comètes. Elles traversent le ciel, brûlent votre rétine et marquent votre mémoire à jamais. Drago Malefoy est aveugle. il ne voit plus rien ni personne d'autre que Granger. Elle l'obsède, et comme l'handicapé des sentiments qu'il est, il réagit mal.

\- Salut Granger ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Médusa, vu ta tignasse !

\- Dis moi, Sang-De-Bourbe, tu sais ce que c'est qu'un sort pour se démêler les cheveux ? Ah non, suis-je bête ! Tu n'est pas une vraie sorcière.

\- Dégage du chemin, Granger. Tu pollue l'espace avec ton sang impur.

\- Mais... C'est moi ou ça sent la crasse ? Ah bah oui, la Sang-de-Bourbe de St Potter est dans le coin.

Et il se délecte de voir la colère, la peine ou la honte dans son regard. "Souffres, Granger, souffres comme tu me fais souffrir". Il ne vit plus que pour ces quelque instants où il peut croiser sont regard noisette. Granger est une foutue comète, et lui ne désire plus qu'elle.

Attrape-la vite, Drago, si tu ne veux pas mourir dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Blaise Zabini observe Luna Lovegood depuis longtemps déjà. Elle l'énerve comme pas possible à sourire comme ça tout le temps ! Bon sang, il n'y a rien, rien, absolument rien dans ce monde qui puisse faire sourire. Se rend-elle compte que son sourire est une offense à ceux qui ne sont plus ? Ne comprend-elle pas que sourire est déplacé ? Le deuil ne sourit pas. Il pleure. Alors pourquoi cette fille continue à sourire ? Lui qui pensait que les Serdaigles était censés être intelligents...Foutaises. Cette fille est stupide, et Blaise va remettre les points sur les i, parce que ce sourire l'atteint bien plus profondément qu'il voudrait se l'avouer. Lui aussi voudrait sourire... mais ce monde affreux ne lui en donne pas le droit. Pourquoi Luna pourrait-elle être heureuse et pas lui ?

\- Luna ! Pourquoi tu souris tout le temps ? Ce monde est affreux,cruel, menteur, perfide, tâché de sang. Pourquoi ça te fait rire ? Tu as vu la mort pourtant. Tu as même été torturée. Des tas de gens sont morts pendant la guerre. Tu n'as pas à montrer ta joie comme ça. pourquoi tu ne pleure pas ? Pourquoi tu souris tout le temps ?

La jeune fille l'observe quelque secondes, puis son sourire s'élargit de manière mélancolique alors qu'elle répond :

\- Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Il y a de ces femmes qui sont des étoiles filantes. Elles vous aident, vous soignent, vous poussent vers l'avant, vous redonne envie de vivre, vous font sourire, mais qui trace leur chemin. Ces étoiles-là, vous ne les attraperez jamais. Elles sont éphémères mais jamais vous ne les oublierez, ni ce qu'elles ont fait pour vous.

Blaise regarde Luna s'en aller. Il s'est longtemps accroché à elle, puis à compris qu'il lui fallait la laisser tracer sa route à elle.

\- Merci, murmure-t-il.

Puis il se retourne, un sourire sincère étirant ses lèvres.

Luna est une de ces étoiles que l'on attrape pas.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **J'ai vraiment aimé écrire celui-ci, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié le lire. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !**

 **Bises.**

 **Kokechi**


End file.
